


Sickbay Vows

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Nyota gets hurt, and Christine is there for her
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 5





	Sickbay Vows

“It’s not life threatening. They’ll survive.” Leonard had assured Christine before he even told her what had happened or who had been injured. Not that his assurance didn’t make it obvious.

“Where is she?” Christine demanded.

“You can’t treat her.” Leonard reminded her. “M’Benga is on it right now.”

“Where is she?” Christine demanded again, and Leonard sighed, and pointed to a sickbed hidden behind a blue curtain.

“You can’t go to her until Geoffrey is done.” Leonard reminded her. “Come help me with Jim.” it wasn’t a request. She wanted to disagree, insist on going to her wife, but Leonard was already leading her over to the captain.

“What happened?” Christine asked, turning into the picture of professionalism as she handed Leonard what he needed to tend to Jim, who was wincing as Leonard ran the dermal regenerator over his wounds and burns.

“Explosion on the planet they beamed down to.” Leonard answered.

“Turns out their rocks don’t react well to phaser fire.” Jim gave her a pained and forced smile, and Christine knew that he was thinking about how she must feel.

She was about to respond when Geoffrey came out from behind the blue curtain. “Christine.” he said, and she got up, all but running past him to the bedside.

Nyota didn’t have any burns or injuries still littering her soft and smooth skin, but she was still in pain, grimacing as she moved to look over at Christine.

“Hey.” she said, and Christine sat down next to her.

“You okay?” she asked her wife, trying not to touch her still tender skin despite how much she wanted to rest her hand on Nyota’s cheek or curl up next to her.

Nyota chuckled weakly. “Obviously not. Better now that you’re here.” Christine smiled down at her. “My ring is scuffed.” Nyota mourned, holding up her left hand for Christine to see. The blonde took in it hers, looking at the diamond on the ring finger.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Christine responded, squeezing the hand, careful to not hurt her. “I’m not hurting you?”

“No, no.” Nyota assured her. “I’m glad you’re here.” she smiled softly up at her wife, and Christine smiled back.

“Where else would I be? Away from you? Nothing could hold me back.”

“We already gave our vows.” Nyota reminded her softly, jokingly. “Kiss me?”

“I won’t hurt you?”

“Never.” Christine pressed a soft kiss to the back of Nyota’s hand, and leaned down, softly kissing her lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
